The Lone Rebel
by SueShi105
Summary: Previously known as "A WHAT!" How did this happen to me? I only came to visit. Now, I’m on a plane heading to Japan…with my new step-cousin talking non-stop with the host club. What was a host club anyway? OC X MORI / RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

"**A WHAT?!"**

**Author's Note**

Hey!!! Welcome to my Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! Just let me get through with the disclaimers and tid-bits of info, then I'll get started.

"_When the font is like this"_ It means they are speaking French

">When the font is like this

"When the font is like this" It means they are speaking Japanese

'When the font is like this' It is the main character's thoughts

Bienvenue à notre maison – Welcome to our home

Mlle – Miss

Ah! Pardonnez-moi! – Ah! Forgive me!

Bonjour. Merci de me permettre dans votre maison. – Hello. Thank you for inviting me into your home.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own O.H.S.H.C or any of it characters. I do, however, own Chiyomaru Ana (Surname then First Name).

**Summary**

How did this happen to me? I was only visiting. Now, I'm on a plane heading to Japan…with my new step-cousin talking non-stop with the host club. What was a host club anyway? OC X MORI

Chapter 1

Damn rich people and their unnecessarily large mansions. She was only planning on dropping in to meet the new 'steps', but NOoooo…. These halls had to be the greatest maze in Paris.

Hi. Guess your wondering who the lost girl is. Her name is-

">I'M NOT LOST!!

…be quit. You're not supposed to hear me.

">Damn random voices coming out of who the hell knows where…

. . . Okay. Guess I'll go narrate some other story then. . . .

The teenage girl continued to roam the winding halls one after another. Her hands mindlessly ran through her long, curly brown hair. Whenever her hand would get stuck, she'd grumble and yank her hand away. This would allow her hair to settle back down to its original place, all the way down to her lower back.

"_Mlle?"_

The girl turned around to stare at a household maid.

"_Ah! Pardonnez-moi! You must be Ana. Please follow me."_

Ana looked at the woman quizzically. How did that woman know who she was? She looked down at her clothes and was instantly greeted with an answer. She still wore the gray and white stripped polo shirt with 'Liar' written across the front. Her blue jeans were a few shades lighter than black.

To the maid and everyone else she passed, she probably looked like a typical seventeen year old American. That would explain the scowls she had received from a few.

Ana's normally pale green eyes clouded and her hands clenched into fists. 'To hell with them then. I didn't choose to come here.' She quickly followed after the maid around the corner, only to find herself at the main living room.

She could picture herself doing an anime face plant at the moment. It had been right there the entire time… 'I blame it on my DNA.'

"_Bienvenue à notre maison, dear step-niece."_

A bit startled, Ana turned to notice an older gentleman standing by an open window. It took all her will power to keep her jaw from falling, when she noticed that the Eiffel Tower was just outside. Snapping back to reality, she realized she had yet to say hello. 'Great. Mom is going to tear me a new one if I don't get my act straight.'

"_Bonjour Mr.__Hoshakuji__. Merci de me permettre dans votre maison."_ Ana curtsied ever so carefully, as to not trip and fall flat on her face.

"_Ah! You are doing very well in your French studies I see. Very good."_

Her new step-uncle gave her a toothy grin as he took a seat by the window. She cringed inwardly. The man that Ana's mother insisted she call 'Dad', gave the same grin to my mother. Soon after, Ana would have to witness as her mom swooned and the new couple shared some time together.

"_Are you alright?" _he asked while sipping at tea. He watched over the rim of the cup as she moved to sit down.

"_I apologize. I continue to forget my manners."_ In all honesty, she didn't care if she offended him in everyway possible.

"_It's quite alright, my dear. My daughter is the same way, which reminds me. Would you like to meet my daughter, Renge?"_

Ana had not had the chance to meet this Renge at the wedding because she hadn't had the chance to come. 'There was a reason; I just can't put my finger on it…'

"_Yes, please. I would enjoy that greatly."_

"_Perfect! Come. Follow me."_ He spoke as he swiftly jumped out of his chair and made his way down the hall.

She blinked at the empty space in front of her and jumped up. She began running after his long strides. 'For a middle aged man, he sure does run quickly.'

He stopped abruptly in front of a large wooden door. She would've plowed right into him if she hadn't caught herself in the nick of time.

He knocked on the door and called out,"Renge?"

All that came in reply was what sound like the constant clicking of buttons.

A bad feeling suddenly washed over Ana, causing her already pale skin to pale even more. 'Please let it be that I ate something bad. Please let it be that ate something bad. Please let it be-'

Her thoughts continued like this until finally the door was swung open.

'I should have known'

Before her, resided in the dark, she could barely see a girl hovering over a game controller. On the screen, a man with glasses suddenly appeared and began speaking to her as if she were his true love.

The girl, known as Renge, jumped up and pounced at the TV with a picture and tape. When she backed away to see her work, Ana got a clear view of the picture taped over the former person's face. It showed a girl with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. '…get me out of this hell hole!!'

Ana turned toward the door to try and make her escape, but never the less, her step-Uncle called out to the critically insane fan-girl in the room.

"_Renge, dear, this is your new older step-cousin. Her name is Ana __Hoshakuji."_

"_It's Chiyomaru Ana."_ Ana snapped instantly, temporarily forgetting about her new step-cousin. She had refused to revert her last name to that of the man her mother now loved. She preferred to keep anything her father had given her, including the Japanese surname.

"_You're Japanese-American?" _A girly voice asked out of no where.

Ana swung around to see that Renge had actually left the game and was studying her intently.

"_Err…yea…"_

'Must…escape…from crazy fan girl…' She struggle under the gaze of Renge as she was continually scrutinized.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared out of no where, over Renge's head and she clapped her hands happily.

"You're perfect!"

"Um, for what exactly?"

"No time to explain! Goodbye father! We shall return in a year or so!" Renge giggled as she pulled Ana along behind her.

"Wait, what?!" Ana's eyes were wide as she was now sitting in an airplane and taking off drastically fast. She sneaked a glance out the window and noticed they had barely missed hitting the Eiffel Tower.

She looked over at her kidnapper to see Renge talking on her phone animatedly.

"She is perfect Kyoya-san! She will be the best hostess ever!"

'Who is Kyoya?! I'll be a what?!!?'

To be continued...

Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hooray! I've gotten my first reviews! Now I shall continue on with the story. A few things you need to know though. I'm going to try to keep it in Ana's POV through-out the entire story.

"When the text is like this," That means that Japanese is being spoken.

"_When the text is like this," _That means that French is being spoken.

"**When the text is like this," That means that English is being spoken.**

'_**When the text is like this,' That is just showing the persons thoughts.**_

Num-uh – Not really a word, just a noise people make when you wake them. HA!

Anone – Hey! Say! (To get attention)

Konbanwa – Good evening

Domo – Thank you

Irrasshaimase - Welcome

Chikusho – an exclamation of frustration, equivalent to "Damn!" or "Shit!"

Otaku – fangirl or fanboy.

Minna- everyone

Disclaimer:

I do not own O.H.S.H.C or any of it characters. I do, however, own Chiyomaru Ana (Surname then First Name).

Chapter 2

"Renge…"

The fanatical freshman turned around and just grinned at Ana. _**'So creepy… '**_They had loaded off of the plane several minutes ago, and were now sitting in some car that smelled like new leather.

"Yes Chiyomaru-sempi?" Now it was the time for questions. Such as for Ana, who wanted to know-

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME?!"

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me?" Renge's lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears.

'_**PLEASE! NOT THE PUPPY DOG LOOK! I CAN'T HANDLE THE PUPPY DOG LOOK!!'**_

"Eh…yea I did come to see you, but not to become a hostess"Ana sighed as she looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Why else do you think your mother sent you?" The tears were now gone and she waited for the realization to sink in.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Renge giggled as she placed an arm around Ana's shoulder.

"Nope! Now we are going to be best friends!" Ana was brought into a tight bear hug, with Renge being the bear.

'_**Someone, please kill me.'**_

The remainder of the ride was filled with Renge talking like a mad woman. Scratch that. The rest of the ride was filled with Renge being the mad woman she is and chatting none stop about her beloved Haruhi.

Finally, for the sake of Ana's last bit of sanity, the car pulled to a stop. She stared out the window, to notice a magnificent mansion surrounded by several gardens.

Silence filled the car. _**'Now that's a first.'**_ Looking over shoulder, Ana noticed that Renge glaring at her.

"What did I do?!"

"Get out! I want to get to my second mansion before it gets dark!"

Panic crossed over Ana's face as she turned fully around.

"You're not leaving me, are you?"

"You'll be fine. Bye!"

Ana gave her a puzzled look. _**'Just because she says bye doesn't meant I'm going to suddenly disappear.'**_

All of a sudden, the door that her back was against was opened and she tumbled out.

"See you tomorrow sempai! You too, Kyoya-chan!" The car then sped away, leaving in the opposite direction for which it came.

Ana sat there in total shock. She was still trying to accept this when a hand extended toward her.

Ana looked up to find a black haired teenager with ghostly pale skin. His glasses glinted in the last of the setting sun. Chills ran up and down her spine at the 'know all' front he put up.

"Konbanwa, Ana."

"Eh, Konbanwa…" She took his hand and he helped her off the sidewalk,"Domo."

"It's of no problem at all." The way he smiled made her feel as if there were more to it. "I am Ootori Kyouya." Kyouya bowed ever so slightly, and then returned to his calculative posture.

"You. You're the one Renge was talking to!" Ana made a quick turn as if to run, but there was a suddenly tight hold on the back of her shirt.

"It's not wise to travel these streets alone at night."

Looking over to where the last bit of sun had shined, she watched as the sun finally set for the night. _**'Crap.'**_

"Let's get you inside. I'm sure you are quite tired after your long flight."

His hand clamped around his wrist and poor Ana was dragged all the way toward the doors of the earlier stated mansion.

"Let go of m-"

The giant doors were swung open, and what appeared in front of her was a massive foyer. In a daze, Ana walked into the dazzling home.

"I apologize; our autumn home is quite small."

'_**Rich…Bastard…'**_

Black marble made up the vast floor and the winding staircase. Off to the side, sat white leather seating. The entire room looked cold and uninviting.

"This way." Kyouya began walking down a long corridor. Ana stood there glaring at him.

"No, dammit! What is going on?!"

Kyouya turned around with a glare of his own. His made Ana glad that looks can't kill.

He spun around, and then continued on his way. Ana rushed to catch up to his side. They continued along there way in complete silence.

They took several turns until they reached a stair case where their climb up began.

'_**Where are we going?'**_ She looked over at her silent guide to notice him jotting something down in a small black notebook. **_'What could he be thinking.'_**

Lost in her thoughts, Ana walked straight into her male companion.

She stumbled back and was prepared to force an apology out of herself. That was until she noticed the group of boys sitting around in what looked like another living room. _**'This must be his living quarters.' **_

"Irrasshaimase." A sudden assault of rose petals came out of no where, causing Ana to fall back on her butt. Eventually the petals stopped their constant flow.

"Excellent! Let's do it again but with more rose petals." A tall blond exclaimed while twin red heads saluted him. A taller teen picked up a small boy and placed him on his shoulder, while the twins gathered up more rose petals.

Kyouya cleared his throat and all attention was brought toward him. Ana crawled over and hid behind him as the stares started to turn towards her. She peaked around his legs to see the stares had followed her.

"Why is it that rehearsal is at my home tonight?" Kyouya questioned as he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. _**'He's scary…I wonder if he even has to dress up for Halloween…'**_

"Why, who is this fair princess you have brought with you, Kyouya?" The tall blond head bent over to her level with a charming smile across his face.

In a flash, Ana had punched their 'king' in the nose and was dashing towards the door. She was just a few feet away from the door, when she tripped over someone's leg. She thrust her hands out in an attempt to stop from falling, but it failed to do so.

"Chikusho…" She sat on her legs as she brought her wrist up to her chest. She held it there as she tried to stand again.

"Hoshakuji Ana." Kyouya voiced. It made her stop in place.

"Hoshakuji? Isn't that the surname of that otaku, Renge?" The twins stated in unison.

Ana swiftly twisted around and stormed toward Kyouya.

"My surname is not Hoshakuji. It is-"She was cut short when Kyouya turned her around to face the others.

"Minna, I would like to introduce Chiyomaru Ana. Our new hostess, if Tamaki accepts."

The tall blond from earlier, whose nose had finally stopped bleeding, popped up in front of her and brought her into a giant hug.

"A new daughter! A new daughter!"

"Who are you people?! When did I agree to this?" Ana was suddenly released and the blond now held her hand in his. She tried pulling it out of his grasp but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Ana-chan! I am Suoh Tamaki, president of the Host Club. Class 2-A. I am the prince type." He pulled her extremely close to his chest and looked down at her with glittery eyes.

She reared her fist back, fully prepared to punch him again. Luckily for Tamaki, he noticed this time and quickly pulled her along toward the rest.

First he led her towards Kyouya. He smiled charmingly at her as he snapped the book he had been writing in closed. "Kyouya is our cool type. Class 2-A. He is also our vice-president."

Tamaki then dragged her away and brought her in front of the twins. The one on the right had a boredom written across his face, while the other studied her curiously.

"This," Tamaki spoke as he pointed to the one on the left,"is Hitachiin Kaoru. Class 1-A."

Tamaki then pointed at the other one and stated, "And this is Hitachiin Hikaru. Class 1-A. These two are the pedophile type."

Ana was then directed toward the tall boy holding the younger one. Once in their range of sight, the smaller one jumped down and skipped towards her.

"This is Mitsukuni. We call him Hunny. Class 3-A. He is the Lolita type." Hunny tilted his head to the side and smiled up at her.

"Ana-chan, do you wanna eat some cake with me?" Ana's mind was still lingering on his adorableness, as she nodded her head.

She was fully snapped back into reality, when Hunny grabbed her by her bad hand and pulled her over to Kyouya's couch. She tried to restrain her much needed cries of pain.

"What kind of cake do you like Ana-chan?"

Ana looked over the assortment of cakes. _**'There are so many…'**_

"Um…I like strawberry." Hunny clapped in delight, as his taller companion handed her a plate of strawberry cake. "Domo."

"We do to! This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori! He's class 3-A too. Takashi is the wild type. "

The tall figure, now known as Mori, nodded his head at her and gave a slight smile.

Ana felt her heart stop for a second. She redirected her eyes down to the cake and took a bite out of it.

"Ana-chan, tell us about yourself!" Hunny asked enthusiastically.

"Eh…" she wriggled around in her seat until there was no other place to wriggle," What do you want to know?"

Kyouya walked over toward her, followed by the twins.

"Ana is a seventeen year old third year. After being a first year for two months, she had already advanced to her second year. However, due to her grades suddenly dropping in history and mathematics, she was not allowed to continue advancing. She just barely got the necessary grades in those classes, to advance on to the next grade."

'_**Where did he find out this stuff?'**_ She could feel her cheeks burning as she avoided making eye contact with anyone.

"Ana's father used to be the Japanese's weapon designer. During a trip to America he met Ana's mother. When her father's general learned of the affair, he was deployed back to Japan. It was several years later, when he learned that Ana had been born. When her mother refused his offer to marry him, they took it to court."

'_**Please let this be over.'**_ She dug the nails of her good hand into her arm, trying to distract her from the constant resurfacing of memories in her head.

"After two years of constant custody trials, Ana was appointed to her mother. She is only aloud to see him every other summer, but the last time Ana visited-"

Kyouya had been cut short of his informative story by Ana, who sprinted out of the room.

"Hm. Seems she has not dealt with the skeletons in her closet. We should leave her alone."

Everyone nodded solemnly. That was when Kyouya noticed two certain senior were missing.

Kyouya didn't see any reason to bring that to anyone's attention though.

To be continued…

I hope you liked it! I'm planning on changing the title eventually. Please give suggestions! I don't think I'm going to make a lot of chapters. Just really long ones. Then I'll just make lots of one shots. Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Ah!! I'm sorry it took so long!! I just have so much homework and someone in my family was hospitalized. Oh, I'm changing my writing style. The first two chapters were just practice (I don't to write that way). If I have time, I might even go back and rewrite them. I STILL don't like the title. If I come up with a new one I'll tell you what it is at the end of this chapter.

"When the text is like this," That means that Japanese is being spoken.

"_When the text is like this," _That means that French is being spoken.

"**When the text is like this," That means that English is being spoken.**

'_**When the text is like this,' That is just showing the persons thoughts.**_

Chikusho – an exclamation of frustration, equivalent to "Damn!" or "Shit!"

Chichi – Father

Sayonara – Goodbye

Disclaimer:

I do not own O.H.S.H.C or any of it characters. I do, however, own Chiyomaru Ana (Surname then First Name).

**Chapter 3**

ANA'S POV

'_**I can't take this anymore.'**_ I jolted up before Kyouya could finish my life's tale, and took off out the door. I found myself in a massive hallway with dozens of doors on either side.

In a frenzy, I ran to the last door and swung it open. Inside was a slightly smaller hallway.

'_**Shit. I don't even know where I'm going.'**_ I leaned against the door frame to gather my thoughts, but that was when I heard footsteps.

My head snapped up to see Hunny and Mori dashing toward me. Almost the entire Japanese language left my knowledge, except for the word-

"Chikusho!" I stated under my breath. I took off down the new hallway with the sound of running behind me.

"Ana-chan! Wait!" Honey cried, not too far behind from the sound of it.

'…_**gotta…get away…'**_ I glanced over my shoulder, only to find Mori two steps behind me with Hunny right behind him.

I turned back around just in time to see the hallway turned to the left and right. I slowed my speed slightly just so I wouldn't ram into the wall.

Then I heard a crash. I swung around and found Mori had done exactly what I had avoided doing. The painting that had been on the wall was now torn and sitting a few inches away from him.

Right then, Hunny came around the corner as well. He stopped when he saw the scene that lay before us.

"Takashi-chan? Are you ok?"

Mori nodded his head and stood up as if nothing had happened at all. He took several steps toward me.

I began walking backwards and twisted around to make a run for it.

That was when someone grabbed on a little to tightly to me sore wrist. An audible gasp escaped my lips as the individual swung me around to face them. I held my eyes tightly shut.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried wrenching someone's hold on my wrist. Their grip grew tighter causing my wrist to throb in agony. Hot tears began to leap to my eyes as I squirmed around.

"Stop."

I opened my eyes immediately. There, bent down to my height, was Mori holding on with his vice grip. Hunny stood just beside him. He was giving her a serious stare.

I halted any movement and turned my head to avoid their gaze.

Mori reluctantly let go of my wrist, only to grab me by that forearm. Hunny began leading the way as Mori pulled me along behind them. They both opened random doors, looking for who knows what.

That's when my memories began to resurface.

_**Flashback (Eight Years Ago)**_

"Daddy?" I called as I skipped through the halls. I must have been the only 9 year old that still skipped, but it was so much fun! Especially when you have curly hair.

Daddy doesn't like my hair though. He said it's too much like mommy's. Daddy made the maids straighten it. So today, the thrill of skipping didn't quite please her.

'_**What was I doing again?' **_I looked down at Mr. Pan, my stuffed panda, who was squeezed tightly in my arms.

"Oh yea! Chichi!" I continued down the hallway, opening every door I passed.

I came to a stop in front of daddy's private office.

'_**I'm not supposed to go in there but…'**_ Being nine and told not to do something, I pushed the door open slightly. I heard whispering so I leaned my ear against the door.

"Yes. I'll send the weaponry blue-prints to you immediately." I sighed silently, thinking he was just doing some more work, when I heard more.

"No, no. Nobody suspects me." I looked at the door in confusion.

"All of this will look as if I was just getting some work done while my daughter was here." I felt Mr. Pan drop from my grip as I tried to make since of all this.

"Yes. I know. Pleasure doing business with you too. Sayonara." I was completely frozen in place. Even when the door was opened all the way, I didn't move. Even when Daddy yelled and asked what I had heard, I just stood there.

Several hours later, Daddy had the maids pack my things and was getting me a ticket back home. I just sat there silently.

Finally, once we were at the airport, I seemed to snap out of my daze. My innocent little conscience broken.

I looked over at my father and he looked back at me.

"It's about time you snapped out of it. I was worrying that your mother had dropped you when you were born."

I just glared at him. No smile. Just the clouding of my pearly green eyes.

His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly ajar. Before he could say or do anything. I jumped down from my seat and boarded the plane alone. Just me and Mr. Pan.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Several Minutes Earlier in Present Time**_

_**(Mori's POV)**_

We had spent several minutes looking for a private room, when she had started talking.

"Chichi…" she had whispered, almost too soft to catch.

I turned around to find a detached Ana. Twisting back around, I see that Mitsukuni had noticed Ana's state-of-mind as well. Mitsukuni then looked up at me questionably.

I nodded my head once, and we continued our search. Ana remained silent throughout the rest of our pursuit.

Mitsukuni swung open a door and we were greeted by the nippy fall air. Wind blew a few colorful leaves into the hallway.

Before us laid a veranda, with a bench that lined the entire railing. Ivy leaves curled around the railing and the legs of the bench. The full moon rested above their heads.

I moved toward the bench and sat Ana down. Her curly mass of hair hid her face.

I watched as Mitsukuni walked over and pushed her hair back. Her eyes were far of. As if she wasn't even here right now, but in another time completely.

I sat at her feet, facing her, while Hunny rested beside her.

"Why, Chichi?" Ana's voice had grown almost childlike, sounding like tiny bells ringing softly through the air. "Was it for the money?"

"Ana-chan?" Honey called quietly, only to receive no answer.

He began to pinch her when I stopped him. Hunny looked at me in confusion, but I didn't respond. I looked back at the girl in front of me and studied her eyes.

They seemed to be glimpsing in another memory.

To be continued…

My head is about to explode…is that really possible? Anyways I'm changing the title of the story to _**'The Lone Rebel'.**_ I'm not sure about it, but its better than what it is now. ALRIGHT! Thanks for the reviews! Please review for this one too!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

Thanks for the Reviews! You guys have been great! Happy Thanksgiving! I thought I could get some writing done over my brake, but I'm having a Writer's Block attack. Very serious. I get frustrated just from THINKING about writing. HA! I wonder if that really is an illness. If so, it's number two on my most hated disease list. ANYWAYS, I'll stop stalling and get on with the story.

"When the text is like this," Japanese is being spoken.

"**When the text is like this," English is being spoken.**

'_**When the text is like this,' It is showing the person's thoughts.**_

"_When the text is like this," It is showing a flashback._

Disclaimer:

OHSHC is not owned by me. I get Ana though. Lucky me…

**Chapter 4**

**(Ana's POV)**

_Flashback (Four Years Earlier)_

_The Pilot announced in monotone about arriving in Tokyo, Japan, in two minutes._

"Woot! Insert sarcasm here."

_I then propped my feet up on the seat in front of me and snickered at the sudden fowl language sent my way. __**'Surely this will get me out of spending the whole summer with him...'**_

_Out of no where, my stewardess swooped down on me and gave me the lecture of my life. _

"YEESH! Where can a thirteen year old get some peace and quiet?" _I groaned._

_The fire in the women's eyes scared any other remarks out of me. _

'_**Oh shit!'**_

_Before the stewardess's wrath could be taken out on me, the plane jolted as it made contact with the ground._

_The poor women hadn't expected it though. She tumbled backwards and rolled down the aisle, all the way to the exit. _

_I swiftly grabbed my carry-on and made for the exit. While stepping over her, I smirked and waved. _

"Don't worry, lady! I'll be back soon! I'll even put in a request for you!"

_The stewardess became hysterical and started screaming, "_NOOO!!!"

_I continued on laughing to myself as I walked into Gate 23. There, with several other men surrounding him was my father._

"_Hello Ryu. Seems you've gone bald over these four years." I walked past him and continued on down the corridor. I listened as the mass shuffling of feet followed behind me. _

"_Ana…I think we need to talk about-"_

"_About what? About how you screwed your own country over, just to make a quick buck? Sure! Let's talk about it." I stopped and crossed my arms across my chest, waiting for his reaction._

_He looked this way, then that way. He finally returned his gaze back to me. Fear and anxiety was written all over his face._

"_Not here…not now…"_

_One of my father's many body guards stepped up beside me. __**'What a brave soul…'**_

_He bent down to my level, as if mocking my height. Black, shaggy hair matched his pale blue eyes perfectly. __**'Seems like dad is trying to play match maker again…'**__ He examined me through his thick, black, sunglasses. _

"_What are you looking at?" _

_He slipped my bag from my grasp and returned to his straightened posture. He then stepped behind me and remained there. I growled at my new pest, trying to grab my bag back. _

"_This is Yasu, Ana, your very own body guard."_

"_You've got to be kidding me…"_

_My father didn't reply. He, and his body guards, walked past me, heading towards the door. I groaned and followed behind them. _

_Yasu trailed a little too close for my likings, but it seemed there was no way of talking my way out of this one. This was going to be a long summer break._

**End Flashback**

Still Ana's POV

(Present Time)

I felt as I unconsciously rubbed my sore wrist. Cool wind caused goose bumps to prickle all over my skin.

"Ana-chan?"

I blinked several times before the cloud I seemed to be under faded away. I looked over to the source of the small voice, and found Hunny.

"Hunny-sempi?"

He smiled, but then it quickly fell.

Turning away from him, I noticed Mori crouched down in front of me. He stared at me, as if waiting for something. Waiting for anything.

Chirping filled the air along with the anxiety I began to feel.

"Ana-chan. . . What did your Dad do?"

I could tell, just by the sound of Hunny's voice, that he was not leaving without an answer. Same for Mori, as his eyebrows tipped downward just the slightest bit.

"My Da-"

The words were sticking in my throat. I had to clear it and start all over.

"My Father betra-"

'_**Why can't I say it?'**_

In my frustration, I kicked my feet back and forth. I stopped mid-swing when I realized I just kicked Mori's knees several times.

Gasping, I slid off the bench and knelt in front of Mori on the floor.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" I mumbled as I rubbed his knees gently.

Suddenly there was a hand ruffling my curls. Looking up, I found Mori smiling at me. _**'…he's taller than me even when we're both sitting…'**_

"It's okay, Ana."

I probably would have blushed madly, if it weren't for the reminder that I was telling them some major information.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I listened to the sound of Hunny jumping down and sitting beside us. Mori had long removed his hand, but now sat so close that I could hear him breathing.

"Ana-chan, you ca-"

"My father betrayed his country by aiding their enemies. He sent them weaponry blue-prints, top-secret military activities, and so much more. My father was a selfish man, who never had enough of what he loved. Money."

I had read my share of books and stories, where the silence seemed so beautiful. In those quiet moments, it's as if you can hear the world whispering to you.

Well, during this acquired, silent moment, all I seemed to hear was the repeating of what I had just blurted out.

"So you hate him for what he did."

Mori's words strung a cord, causing tears to form in my eyes. I wasn't the only one that seemed to be affected.

Before I could plead my case, Hunny was hugging me tightly with tears streaming down his face.

"WAAHH! ANA-CHAN!! THAT'S SOOO SADDD!!!"

"Wait! It's not like that…"

Hunny stopped hugging me, but was now resting comfortably in my lap. He sniffed several times before looking up at me.

"So you don't hate him?"

A tiny smile graced my face as I looked down at him.

"I didn't hate him."

"What do you mean by didn't?"

Mori seemed to be catching every detail. The question caused a memory to flash before my eyes.

Before I could fall under the cloud of my past again, Mori grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't daze off again."

"Yea, Ana-chan! Tell us about it! Tell us about it!"

I contemplated this for a second, and then nodded my head in agreement.

"…okay…"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

I'm so sorry it took so long!!! OHHH!!! I've just started watching the anime, so if the manga is different from the TV. version, I apologize. Guess I should have watched them before. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
